Ultrafan Fighting Evolution
Ultrafan Fighting Evolution is a fan video game that will never be developed or released. This installment of the Fighting Evolution series includes some of the many Fan Ultras and Fan Kaiju found on this wiki. Gamemodes 'Story Mode' A new custom story for the game that includes multiple episodes. Each mission is ranked and evaluated after its completion. 'Customize Mode' Customize the key config and special moves for unlocked characters. You can also change background music for each character. 'VS Mode' Battle against your friends either locally or online or enemy AI using any character you have unlocked. 'Battle Mode' Battle against 30 random unlocked characters one after the other. Playing this mode earns the player Battle Points, which can be used to unlock things via Customize mode. More Battle Points will be rewarded on higher difficulties. 'Multiplayer Mode' Up to 10 players on 2 teams can battle each other at once. 'Survival Mode' Using a single character, a player will fight enemies endlessly to the death. HP does not recover after each round. Battle Points may be earned through this gamemode. 'Tutorial' A simple tutorial on how to play the game. 'Options' * Graphics: Adjust graphics. * Sound: Adjust sound. * Time Limit: Adjust time limit for each battle in VS, battle, multiplayer or survival mode. Can be set to 1:00, 2:00, 2:40, 3:00 or infinite time. * Round: Set how many rounds per battle ranging from 1 to 5. Only applies to gamemodes other than Story Mode. * Difficulty: Adjust difficulty to Easy, Normal, Hard, or Ultra. * Format: Format data. Requires a player-assigned password. Gallery Provides information about unlocked characters, inlcuding latest appearance, signature move, rise scenes, etc. Can also be used to play cutscenes and recorded battles. Quit Exit the game. Characters NOTE: You may add your own fan Ultras and Kaiju BUT Canon Ultra are not allowed unless they are cutscene/mention only characters **: Unlockable ***: Unplayable Ultras * Ultraman Supreme* ** Miracle Form *Ultrawoman Artemis* *Ultraman Centauri* *Ultraman Dent *Ultraman Nova **StrongRedSun **BlueMoonMiracle *Ultrawoman Six **Phalanx Form **Psyga Form *Ultraman Victory (Project D) **Photon Victorium **Knight Victory *Ultraman ARPA *Ultraman Gamma **Omni Mode **Power Mode **Speed Mode **Future Mode* **Powered* *Ultrawoman Elektra* *Ultraman Naga* *Ultraman X-0 **Enhanced **Herculean **Agile **X-0 The Final* *Ultraman Axel *Ultraman Seed **Heavy Striker Mode **Light Aerial Mode **Freedom* **Void* *Ultraman Gene* *Ultraman Legacy **LD forms** (Only used to perform certain attacks) **Fusion Mode* **Blazing* **Infinity* **Legendary* **Enhanced* *Ultraman Sect* **Tsurugi Armor* **Knight* **Excalibur* *Ultraman Flame **Volcano* *Shining Shining Zero* *Ultraman Neo Xenon **Normal **Super* ***Breastar Knight* **Glitter* **Future* **Ghost* **Saga* **Pheonix* **Legendary* **Ascended* **Infinite Saga Legend* **Omnipotent** **Current* *Ultraman Nerf* **Evolved* **Ultraman Neo Nerf* *Ultraman Average **Ultraman Above Average* *Ultraman Redux *Ultraman Neo Mebius **Brave* **Burning Brave* **Aegis* **Arch Aegis* *Ultraman Renius **Flash Type **Ground Type **Cloud Type *Ultraman Orion **Normal **Berzerk **Berzerk Insanity* **Priest **Enlightened* **Zen* *Ultraman S **Normal **Fire* **Water* **Wind* **Earth* **Enraged** *Ultraman Particle **Normal **Aegis* **Rising* **Zero Aegis *Ultrasaur* **Specium Attacker* **Emerium Solgent* **Zepellion Strom* **Galaxy Burst* **Kaiser Array **Ultrasaur Unity** *Ultraman One **Normal **Blaze **Agile **Crescent* **Rainbow* **Wisdom** **Sluggers** **Hexagonal** *Ultraman Cure **Normal **Ocean *Ultraman Xena **Normal **Armour *Ultraman Giga **Space **Normal *Ultrawoman Yvon **The Sacrifie **Swordmaster *Ultraman Spectrum **Original Light **Original Dark **Multi *Ultraman Trident **Normal **Unleash *Ultraman Vader **Normal **Infinity Dark *Ultraman Leg *Ultraman Brotein *Ultraman Card* **Specification Umm Ze Perion* **Burn Might* **Hurry Cane Slash* **Thunder Shake Star* **Card Trinity* **Card Origin* **Origin The Fast* **Spacium Slugger* **Card Finale* (Cannot be used in online battles) *Ultraman 'Murica* *Ultraman Power* *Overdrive Twins* **Overdive Red **Overdrive Blue *Ultraman Pew* *Prisman **Multi Mode **Red Mode* **Orange Mode* **Yellow Mode* **Green Mode* **Blue Mode* **Indigo Mode* **Violet Mode* *Ultraman Shining Neo Saga* * Ultraman Universe ** Fire ** Shock ** Water ** Earth ** Spectronium* * Ultraman Spectros ** Flaming ** Land ** Electro ** Aqua ** Spectronium* * Ultraman Lightning* ** Normal* ** High Voltage* ** Attacker Armor Mk2* ** God of Thunder* ** Adam** * Ultraman Magnus * Ultrawoman Tetra * Ultraman Blizzard ** Solid Type *** Normal *** Evolved* *** Absolute Zero* ** Gas Type *** Normal *** Evolved* ** Liquid Type *** Normal *** Evolved* ** Synergy* ** Plasma Type* * Ultrawoman Ashlei ** Bloodstone* * Ultraman Coral ** Atlantic* ** Pacific* ** Arctic* ** Panthalassic* * Ultraman Lugiel* ** Normal* ** Shining Heart* * Ultraman Zora ** Normal ** Combo Up *** Legacy Praetorian *** Wilder Glacier *** Megawatt Rainbow *** Emerium Cross* *** Maximum Fusion* *** Specium Zeperion Junior* *** Infinite Ascension* *** Trinity Slugger* * Ultraman Plasma* ** Normal* ** Bleeding Edge* Kaiju/Seijin/Dark Ultras * Ultraman Reaper * Alien Reaper ** Nemesis Mode* * Alien Mirage *Explodarmon* *Alien Acheron *Alien Baltan **Space Baltan **Emperor Baltan* *Alien Valraven *Red King **EX Red King* **Grimm Red King *Dictator* *Cryston *Ultra Hunter Tsuruki *Alien Cibernético *Ultraman Astro *Gibberishmons *Lord-Varze *SUPER HYPER MEGA OMEGA ULTRA ULTIMATE GODZILLA* *New Alien Empera** *Norizclavé* *Gomora **EX Gomora* **Grimm Gomora **Gomora II* *Zetton **Hyper EX Zetton* **Spider Zetton **Zetton lll* **Omega Zetton* **Fire* *Mizutsune* *Ghostdron *Unbadrea* *Exercit Jury* *Grakyas Photon* / Alien Grakyas Sena** *Thawempia* *Ignivera* *Chancellor Abysmal** *Reaper Lucifer* **Hyper Lucifer* *Gadrosaurus *Hellahund **Super Hellahund *Dontara** *Grimm King Bemular* *Grimm Hyper-King Zeppandon* *Ultraman Virus **Normal **Fusion Virus **Blank **Sucide** **Demonic **Vampire **True *Hell-Death* *Treedon *Necronix* *Reiblood** *Alien Metron *Bogal *Gudon *Twin Tail *Detton *Hyper Detton Deathsycthe* *Sadola *Orochi **First form **Second form* **Yamato No Orochi* *Black Hole Belial* *Shugaron *Grandos* *Spygar* *Khan Digifer* **Giant *Red King **Gold King *Iron *Kitty Fire *Darkron *Gold Satan *Gorbagos *Varricane *Alien Pega *Alien Borg *Kingsaurus **I **II **III *Degon *Buzzsaurus *Ultizaura** *Overpoweredmons** *Ultraman Expera ** **Experon Zetto Meteor** * Spyrachia * Stellade * Alien Tilt* * King Joe ** King Joe Dragoon* * Ultraman Onyx* * Chimera Of 4 *Mukadender *Dwellersea *Zamitros* *Darking* **Normal* **Revived* **EX* **Alti* *Muteki **Normal **Hyper** (Cutscene exclusive) *Acidancan *Guesra Bros *Reconstruction King *Imperializer *Ultra Killer *Alien Gapiya* *Alien Babarue *Gigantis* **Normal **Water Type **Fire Type **Earth Type **Wind Type **Scarlet Gigantis* *Mecha-Gigantis* *G Slayers* **Defo **Hydro **Inferno* **Quake* **Dash* * Lancaster * Alien Celo * Gomassu* * Karusakan* * Uranium Neronga * Bemora * Hypergon* (Scaled down a lot) * Orochi Pandon * Uchu Gomess* * Uchu Pestar* * Uchu Jirass* * Nyegon* **Normal **Uchu* * Uchu Kyofusho* * Corrupted Plasma* Category:Fan Video Games Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit